mlpegfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legenda Everfree/Transkrypt
Spike: chrapie :Twilight Sparkle: sen Nie. To niemożliwe. To nieprawda. :Fluttershy: Em, Twilight! :pukanie :Spike: szczeka :Rainbow Dash: Twilight! Autokar na obóz Everfree odjeżdża za dziesięć minut! :Twilight Sparkle: O nie nie nie nie nie! Jeny, jak ja mogłam zaspać?! :otwierają się :Sunset Shimmer: To dziwne. Niepodobne do ciebie. :Twilight Sparkle: Tak, wiem! :Pinkie Pie: Nie masz superdenerwującego budzika, który robi ee-ee-ee-ee? :dzwoni :Sunset Shimmer: Wszystko będzie dobrze, pomożemy ci. :Spike: sapie :Applejack: Ech, jedziemy na obóz do lasu! Gdzie ona miałaby to nosić? :Rarity: Nawet gdyby jechała na księżyc, to powinna zabrać ładną sukienkę. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co się zdarzy. :Twilight Sparkle: To ja pójdę się ubrać. :Dziewczyny: Midnight Sparkle?! :Twilight Sparkle: Ale jak to możliwe?! Sunset pomogła mi cię pokonać na Igrzyskach Przyjaźni! :Midnight Sparkle: Ty i ta reszta nigdy mnie tak do końca nie pokonacie! śmiech :krzyki :Midnight Sparkle: Midnight Sparkle jest częścią ciebie! Zawsze będę czaić się w najciemniejszych zakamarkach twojego umysłu. Ja jeszcze wrócę, Twilight, a wtedy nie zatrzymam się, dopóki nie zagarnę całej magii! :Twilight Sparkle: Nie! :Twilight Sparkle: STOP! :Spike: Twilight, obudź się! :Pinkie Pie: Stop to dopiero będzie. Jeszcze nie dojechaliśmy. :Sunset Shimmer: Hej, wszystko w porządku? :Twilight Sparkle: Hehe. No jasne. :Pinkie Pie: Tam czeka nas superzabawa! Będziemy smażyć pianki, i zajadać pianki i spać na piankowych poduszkach! :Rainbow Dash: Tego to akurat nie będziemy robić. :Pinkie Pie: Może ty nie. :pisk :Dyrektor Celestia: Uwaga, uczniowie, dojeżdżamy na miejsce, ale zanim wysiądziemy, chcemy powiedzieć, że jesteśmy z was dumne, bo to wy zebraliście pieniądze na wycieczkę klasową. :Wicedyrektor Luna: Będąc w waszym wieku, spędzałyśmy w tym lesie wspaniałe chwile. Życzymy wam tego samego. :Dyrektor Celestia: Too… kto się cieszy, że jedzie na obóz Everfree?! :Uczniowie: wiwaty :Fluttershy: Prawda, że w Everfree jest po prostu przepięknie? Nie mogę się doczekać pierwszego spaceru po lesie. :Spike: A ja chętnie pójdę na ten spacer z tobą. :Fluttershy: Ty też chcesz zobaczyć te wszystkie cudne leśne zwierzątka? :Spike: Tak. A konkretnie wiewiórki. A bardziej konkretnie to lubię za nimi ganiać. sapie :Applejack: A ja liczę na prawdziwy survival. Zbudowanie sobie szałasu, zbieranie jagód… :Rainbow Dash: Aa… Ale wiesz, że jedzenie i namioty tu nam dadzą? :Applejack: Tak, ale i tak będę zbierać jagody. :Rarity: Och, a mnie się marzy czysty relaks. Zeszły rok był zbyt wyczerpujący jak na mój gust. :Pinkie Pie: No raczej! Najpierw te trzy syreny hipnotyzujące ludzi swoim śpiewem, potem chora z żądzy rywalizacji szkoła i dwie kumpele demony! Sunset i Twilight Ee, heh, bez urazy. :Sunset Shimmer: Nie ma sprawy. Twilight Przyzwyczaisz się. :Applejack: Tak. Liceum Canterlot stało się ostatnio magnesem dla magii. To fajnie, że pobędziemy w miejscu, gdzie nie trzeba się przejmować takimi rzeczami. :Flash Sentry: Proszę, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: Dzięki. Jesteś Flash, prawda? :Flash Sentry: Tak, zgadza się. A ty jesteś, em, my się jeszcze dobrze nie znamy. siebie Och, ale zagaiłeś. :Twilight Sparkle: Tak, yy, to pewnie się jeszcze spotkamy. :Sunset Shimmer: Pamiętasz, że jest taka dziewczyna, która wygląda tak jak ty, ale żyje w innym wymiarze i jest księżniczką kucykiem? :Twilight Sparkle: Aha. :Sunset Shimmer: Ona chyba wpadła Flashowi w oko. :Twilight Sparkle: Oo. :zwrotne :Gloriosa Daisy: głośniki Hej, siemano, ludziska! Gdybyście mogli zebrać się na głównym placu, to by było w dechę! Zaczyna się wasz fantastyczny tydzień z przygodą! :rozmowy :Spike: szczeka :Gloriosa Daisy: Dzień dobry wszystkim! Witamy na obozie Everfree! Jestem Gloriosa Daisy, dyrektorka obozu. Traktujcie mnie jako swojego przewodnika. A to jest mój brat, Timber Spruce. :Timber Spruce: Traktujcie mnie jako fajnego zioma, który będzie wam towarzyszył w grach i zabawach. :Gloriosa Daisy: No dobrze, ale zanim zostaniecie rozlokowani w waszych namiotach, chcemy się dowiedzieć od każdego z was, co tak naprawdę najbardziej chcielibyście tu robić. :Timber Spruce: Ee, oprócz chodzenia do kamieniołomów. Tam jest zakaz. :Gloriosa Daisy: Mm, tak, ale poza tym macie szeroki wachlarz możliwości. A więc jakie zajęcia sprawią, że to będzie najlepszy tydzień waszego życia? :Rainbow Dash: O! Wspinaczka górska! :Gloriosa Daisy: Tak! :Rainbow Dash: Łucznictwo! :Gloriosa Daisy: Oczywiście! :Rainbow Dash: Siatkówka! :Gloriosa Daisy: Naturalnie! :Sunset Shimmer: Rainbow, wiem, że się ekscytujesz, ale może dasz komuś innego szansę się wypowiedzieć? :Bulk Biceps: Majsterkowanie! Moja mama potrzebuje nowych półek na garnki. :Gloriosa Daisy: Mamy tu nawet krosna! :Pinkie Pie: Dekorowanie ciastek! się :Gloriosa Daisy: Ja piekę przepyszne ciasteczka. :Fluttershy: Poranne spacery po lesie? :Gloriosa Daisy: Mam dla wszystkich kije do nordica! :Rarity: O-o, ja, o! Yy… Pokaz mody, na który zaprojektuję fantastyczną letnią odzież inspirowaną nowymi trendami i którą zaprezentują moje koleżanki na tle zachwycającej przyrody. :Gloriosa Daisy: To obozowa tradycja! :Timber Spruce: My nigdy czegoś takiego nie robiliśmy. :Gloriosa Daisy: Będę zbierać sugestie w czasie waszego pobytu, więc jeśli jest coś, co chcielibyście robić, czego potrzebujecie, to mówcie! :Dyrektor Celestia: A co z prezentami obozowymi? To była moja ulubiona tradycja na obozie Everfree. :Gloriosa Daisy: Obozowe prezenty! No jasne! :Timber Spruce: Serio? :Gloriosa Daisy: Tak, serio. :Timber Spruce: Ale ja myślałem… :Gloriosa Daisy: To się myliłeś. :Sunset Shimmer: Dziewczyny, czy wy też wyczuwacie to napięcie między Gloriosą a jej bratem? :Pinkie Pie i Twilight Sparkle: Eee… :Pinkie Pie: Trochę. :Gloriosa Daisy: Uczestnicy każdego obozu starają się stworzyć coś pożytecznego, jakiś dar dla przyszłych obozowiczów. Wspólny wysiłek włożony w przedsięwzięcie jest kluczem do stworzenia silnych więzi, które przetrwają nawet po zakończeniu tego obozu. Timbera I dlatego to jest takie ważne. wszystkich Ta altana to dzieło zeszłorocznej grupy. O, o, o, a ten totem i zegar słoneczny to też prace obozowiczów! :Dyrektor Celestia: Zegar słoneczny był zrobiony przez nasz rocznik. :Wicedyrektor Luna: odchrząkuje Pomimo iż niektórzy uważali, że to niepraktyczne, bo zegar słoneczny nie działa w nocy. :Gloriosa Daisy: chichocze Myślę, że jesteście naprawdę niezwykłą grupą i z pewnością pozostawicie tutaj po sobie coś bardzo inspirującego. :wiwaty :Timber Spruce: A skoro mowa o pozostawianiu, pora, żebyśmy przydzielili wam namioty, gdzie będziecie mogli pozostawić bagaże. :Gloriosa Daisy: Ee, namioty dziewcząt będzie rozdzielał Timber. Chłopcy, a wy za mną! :Pinkie Pie: O raju! Jej, mam szmaragdowy namiot! :Rarity: Uu, ja też! :Applejack: Akwamaryn. :Rainbow Dash: Ja też! :Applejack: Juhu! :Rainbow Dash: O tak! :Fluttershy: A ja mam ametyst. :Sunset Shimmer: Szafir. :Twilight Sparkle: Ja też. Znaczy, zakładam, że to szafir. No bo szafiry są nie tylko niebieskie. Zdarza się róż, fiolet, żółty… :Timber Spruce: Tak, ale głównie niebieski. Stąd ich nazwa z łacińskiego – sapphirus. szepcząc To znaczy „niebieski”. :Twilight Sparkle: szepcząc Tak, wiem. A czy wiedziałeś, że szafiry to po prostu rubiny, tylko bez chromu? :Timber Spruce: Nie. A czy wiedziałaś, że szafirowy namiot jest najlepszy? :Twilight Sparkle: Nie, a dlaczego? :Timber Spruce: Bo ty w nim jesteś. :Twilight Sparkle: Och, na pewno mówisz to wszystkim obozowiczkom. :Timber Spruce: Mylisz się. Bulka Bicepsa Ty jesteś w rubinowym? Hah, to najgorszy namiot! :Bulk Biceps: Oo, ziom! :Timber Spruce: Ja ciebie wkręcam, stary. Rubinowy jest ekstra. To jak szafirowy, tylko z chromem. :pauza :Twilight Sparkle: chichocze :Timber Spruce: Ale rubin i koral wyglądają megapodobnie dla niewtajemniczonych. Lepiej pokażę ci, gdzie on jest. Twilight Na razisko. :Rainbow Dash i Sunset Shimmer: chichoczą :Twilight Sparkle: Co? :Applejack: Hah. Nie, nic. :Rarity: Oo! To było takie romantyczne! :Gloriosa Daisy: w gwizdek Okej, moi drodzy! Idźcie się ulokować! Spotkamy się na przystani za piętnaście minut, by omówić zasady bezpieczeństwa. Mówcie, jakbyście czegoś potrzebowali! :Filthy Rich: Ja czegoś potrzebuję. :Gloriosa Daisy: Filthy Rich! Jak miło pana widzieć. szepcząc Co pan tu teraz robi?! Obóz dopiero się zaczyna! :Filthy Rich: Zachwycam swe oczy widokami, Glorioso Daisy. To takie… relaksujące. :Gloriosa Daisy: Cóż, może pan się rozejrzeć, jak obóz się skończy. A teraz proszę jechać! :Filthy Rich: Dobra. :odjeżdża :Gloriosa Daisy: Filthy Rich kiedyś… przyjeżdżał tu na obozy. Od czasu do czasu przez sentyment wpada na stare śmieci. Ale dość o nim. Zanieście bagaże do swoich namiotów. Zaczynamy superwymiatający obozowy tydzień! :Rarity: Och, no cóż, czeka nas nauka przepisów, ale mam nadzieję, że będę mogła zacząć projektowanie strojów na obozowy pokaz mody jak najszybciej. :Applejack: Och, nadal trudno mi uwierzyć, że namówiłaś Gloriosę na pokaz mody. Tu jest środek lasu, do jasnej choinki! To ma być szkoła przetrwania! :Rarity: Po ciuchach Gloriosy widać, że lubi dbać o swój wygląd i dobrze dobrane ubrania, nawet jeżeli jest w środku lasu. :Applejack: Wszystko jedno. O ile tylko nie wpakujesz mnie w jedno ze swoich frymuśnych ubranek. Ale chcesz, prawda? :Rarity: Skąd. Tak! chichocze Nie martw się, skarbie, to będzie absolutnie pasować do twojego stylu! Zobaczysz, że będziesz zachwycona. :Sunset Shimmer: straszydło Uuuu… normalnie To było dziwne, no nie? Ta rozmowa z tym bogaczem. :Twilight Sparkle: Hę? O, tak, chyba tak. :Sunset Shimmer: Mam jakieś takie wrażenie, że Gloriosa coś ukrywa. Ale brata to ma przystojnego, nie? :Twilight Sparkle: Jest w porządku. :Sunset Shimmer: Uu, no proszę, ktoś tu się czegoś wypiera. :Twilight Sparkle: To nieprawda! :Sunset Shimmer: Hej, wszystko dobrze? Wcześniej w autobusie wydawałaś się przerażona. :Spike: Pewnie miała jeden z tych swoich koszmarów. :Twilight Sparkle: Nic mi nie jest. No wiesz, na co miałabym narzekać? Odkąd przeniosłam się do Canterlot, wszyscy są dla mnie bardzo mili i wyrozumiali. Szczególnie po tym, co stało się na Igrzyskach Przyjaźni. :Sunset Shimmer: To nie była twoja wina. Dyrektorka Grzyb zmusiła cię do używania magii, żeby Crystal Prep wygrało olimpiadę. Nie byłaś gotowa, żeby mieć taką moc, ale to już minęło. I nawet jeśli myślisz, że ktoś mógłby ci nie wybaczyć tego, co się stało w przeszłości, wierz mi, oni wybaczą. :Rainbow Dash: Dziewczyny, idziecie? :Sunset Shimmer: Za chwileczkę! Tylko posmaruję się kremem z filtrem. Ha? Jestem pewna, że go spakowałam. :Twilight Sparkle: Znalazłam! :lewitacji :Sunset Shimmer: Czy ty… O rany, jak to możliwe?! :Twilight Sparkle: Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. To… :Sunset Shimmer: Chyba żartujesz! To jest super! No wiesz, zamieniałyśmy się już w kucyki, miałyśmy uszy, skrzydła i ogony, strzelałyśmy magicznymi tęczami, ale czegoś takiego jeszcze nie było! Jak ty to zrobiłaś? :Twilight Sparkle: Nie mam pojęcia! A może to nie ja? Może to ona! :Sunset Shimmer: Jaka ona? :Twilight Sparkle: Nie, nikt, nieważne. Lepiej nie rozmawiajmy o tym. I czy mogłabyś o tym całym lewitowaniu nie mówić innym? :Sunset Shimmer: Dlaczego nie? :Twilight Sparkle: Słyszałaś Applejack. To ma być miejsce, w którym wszyscy będą mogli odpocząć od magii. Nie chcę, żeby myślano, że znów coś nowego przywlokłam. :Sunset Shimmer: Jeśli tak bardzo nie chcesz, to nie pisnę ani słowa. :Twilight Sparkle: Naprawdę nie chcę. :Sunset Shimmer: Okej, ale może ta magia to nie jest nic złego! stęka wzdycha stęka wzdycha :Spike: Obstawiam, że będziesz musiała to podnieść. :Sunset Shimmer: Ooo. :Gloriosa Daisy: myślach Jak on mógł! :Sunset Shimmer: Co powiedziałaś? :Gloriosa Daisy: Ja… ależ ja nic nie mówiłam. Przyszłam, żeby się upewnić, czy wszyscy już idą na pomost. Potrzebujesz czegoś? :Sunset Shimmer: Nie. :Gloriosa Daisy: Bo jeśli masz jakieś życzenie, coś, co może sprawić, że spędzisz najcudowniejszy tydzień, to daj mi znać, a ja się tym zajmę. :Sunset Shimmer: Dzięki, mam wszystko. Spike'a Takie szczebiotanie mnie stresuje. :Pinkie Pie: Będziemy się tu superekstra bawić! :Sunset Shimmer: Chyba nie wszyscy jednakowo. :Rarity: A, raj na ziemi, prawda? Jezioro lśni, jakby było pokryte diamentami. :Fluttershy: Tu jest naprawdę cudownie. Świeże powietrze, chłodna bryza, ptaki, które siadają ci na dłoni. :Rainbow Dash: Myślę, że to zdarza się tylko tobie. :Gloriosa Daisy: Sporty wodne można uprawiać codziennie aż do wieczora. Możecie pływać kajakiem, żeglować, pływać lub serfować. Gorąco zachęcam! :kwaczą :Fluttershy: Prawda, że one są słodziuchne? :się łamie :Twilight Sparkle: krzyczy :Timber Spruce: Ło! Wiem, jestem czarujący, ale tak od razu na mnie lecieć? :Flash Sentry: wzdycha Nie powinienem być zazdrosny, co? Ostatecznie to nie moja Twilight. Nie, żeby ta druga była moja, ale tak jakby wzdycha wiesz… :Sunset Shimmer: Taa. Rozumiem. Ale ta twoja Twilight jest księżniczką w Equestrii. Wiem, że to przykre, ale większość czasu spędzi właśnie tam. :Flash Sentry: Sugerujesz, że powinienem o niej zapomnieć? :Sunset Shimmer: Raczej tak. :Flash Sentry: Auć. Nie owijasz w bawełnę. :Sunset Shimmer: To nie w moim stylu. Sorki. :Wicedyrektor Luna: To miejsce jest bardzo niebezpieczne. Myślę, że należy zamknąć pomost aż do końca obozu. :Uczniowie: narzekają :Gloriosa Daisy: Jestem pewna, że to nie musi być do końca obozu. Wystarczy tylko przybić deskę. Ja się tym zajmę! :Applejack: Ha, a może my to zrobimy? Na moje oko ten pomost to już próchno. bach Zrobienie nowego to będzie nasz dar. Byłoby to z korzyścią dla nas, ale również dla następnych pokoleń obozowiczów. :Uczniowie: aprobują :Timber Spruce: Sam nie wiem. To będzie straszna harówa. Nie chciałbym, żebyście czas przeznaczony na rozrywki obozowe tracili na budowanie pomostu dla przyszłych pokoleń. :pauza :Rainbow Dash: Rozumiem twoją troskę, Timber, ale my jesteśmy drużyną Wondercolts! Musimy dbać o naszą reputację! Nie ma takiej opcji, żebyśmy wyjeżdżając stąd, nie pozostawili najwspanialszego daru w historii! Ona ma rację! Odbudowa pomostu to strzał w dziesiątkę! Co wy na to? :Uczniowie: wiwatują :Gloriosa Daisy: Timbera No cóż, decyzja zapadła. :Timber Spruce: Gloriosy Na to wygląda. :Sunset Shimmer: A jednak jest jakiś zgrzyt. :Twilight Sparkle: Wymienimy słupy na nowe. :Applejack: Damy solidne deski. :Sunset Shimmer: Postawmy tablicę z napisem „Obóz Everfree”. :Fluttershy: I specjalne skrzyneczki na pokarm dla kaczuszek i rybek. :Rainbow Dash: O, i latarnię, żeby w nocy było coś widać. :Rarity: wzdycha Rewelacja! I to będzie absolutnie genialny wybieg na mój pokaz mody obozowej! :Applejack: Ważniejsze jest to, żeby było miejsce do cumowania łódek i karmienia zwierząt. :Rarity: Hmm, akurat, akurat, a dla mnie to jest super plener do zaprezentowania nowych stylizacji. :Twilight Sparkle: Co o tym myślicie? :Dyrektor Celestia: Zapowiada się ogrom pracy, ale damy radę! :Pinkie Pie: Tak! Pod nadzorem dorosłych! :Applejack: Och, fajny młotek. Skąd go masz? :Rainbow Dash: Ee, z pudła na narzędzia? :Applejack: Haha. To ekstra. Ja swój zrobiłam. :Rainbow Dash: Och. :Twilight Sparkle: Wymyśliłeś latarnię, która w środku ma ogrodowy solar? Masz niezłe pomysły, Timber. :Timber Spruce: To poczekaj, aż zobaczysz moje obrazy z makaronu. Jestem taki kluchowy Picasso. :Twilight Sparkle: chichocze :Dyrektor Celestia: Moi drodzy, praca świetnie wam idzie, ale wkrótce zrobi się ciemno. Wrócimy do tego jutro pomiędzy innymi zajęciami. :Gloriosa Daisy: Doprowadźcie się do porządku i spotykamy się przy ognisku na pieczenie pianek i opowiadanie strasznych historii! :Pinkie Pie: Pianki! :Rarity: I wtedy spojrzała na dół i zauważyła, że założyła fioletowe skarpetki do bordowej sukienki! krzyczy Fiolet i bordowy, ludzie! To ta sama rodzina kolorów. krzyczy :Uczniowie: rozmawiają :Applejack: Ee… to była przerażająca historia. :Rainbow Dash: chichocze Taa. Jestem przerażona, że opowie ją jeszcze raz. :Wicedyrektor Luna: odchrząkuje Znacie jeszcze jakieś inne straszne historie? :Timber Spruce: Ja coś opowiem. Ale ostrzegam was, już teraz przytulcie się do sąsiada, bo będziecie się trząść ze strachu. :Fluttershy: wzdycha :Spike: piszczy :Fluttershy: O matko. :Bulk Biceps: zębami :Timber Spruce: Już czas, abyście usłyszeli legendę o Gai Everfree. :Timber Spruce: opowiada Wiele, wiele lat temu do tego lasu przybyli moi pradziadkowie. Widząc piękno tutejszej przyrody, postanowili się tu osiedlić. Ale w trakcie budowy domu zaczęły się dziać różne dziwne rzeczy. Pewnej ciemnej nocy wiał porywisty wicher i na dach ich domu zwaliło się drzewo! Z krzykiem wybiegli na zewnątrz, a tam ujrzeli jakąś ogromną istotę! Miała niesforne włosy jak korzenie drzewa. W jej ustach widać było kamienne zęby, a oczy wyglądały jak smolne jeziora. Wokół niej roztaczała się świetlista aura. Gdziekolwiek się ruszyła, zostawiała za sobą kryształowy pył! Przerażeni pradziadkowie zapytali ją, skąd przybywa i czego chce. Głębokim, grzmiącym głosem odparła, że ona to Gaja Everfree, starożytny duch strzegący tego lasu i że oni nie mają prawa przebywać na jej terenie. Błagali ją, by pozwoliła im tam mieszkać i dzielić się tym pięknym miejscem z innymi. Gaja Everfree w końcu się zgodziła, ale ostrzegła ich, że nie będą tam mogli zostać na zawsze. Pewnego dnia powróci i zażąda zwrotu swoich ziem. :Timber Spruce: Więc jeśli zobaczycie ślad błyszczącego pyłu, będziecie wiedzieć, że to jest… i straszniej Gaja Everfree! :Uczniowie: krzyczą :Gloriosa Daisy: Cześć wam! Sorka, nie chciałam was przestraszyć. :Sunset Shimmer: To dlaczego wyszłaś z zarośli? :Gloriosa Daisy: Ja… przechadzałam się po lesie, bo drzewa tak pięknie wyglądają w nocy. Ale nie róbcie tego bez przewodnika, okej? No dobra, ludziska, pora wracać do namiotów! :Snips: Ee, ee, yy, Gloriosa. Masz jakąś szczoteczkę do zębów, bo zapomniałem swojej. :bzyczą :Gloriosa Daisy: No jasne. Zaraz ci ją przyniosę. :Snails: się Boję się ciemności! Masz wolną latarkę? :Gloriosa Daisy: Oczywiście! Zaraz ci dam! :Spike: wysiłkiem Fluttershy? :Fluttershy: Wybacz, Spike. Trochę się przestraszyłam tej historii. :Applejack: Hah, dlaczego? Przecież to ściema. :Rainbow Dash: A jeżeli nie? Gaja Everfree to może być jakiś stwór, który został wywalony z Equestrii i wszedł do tego świata! Tak właśnie było z syrenami. :Applejack: Ech, założę się, że wymyślił to Timber, żeby nam napędzić strachu. Przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję. Nie chcę, żeby ten obóz został zniszczony przez kolejną szaloną magiczną istotę. :Rarity: Ech, tak, tak. Fakt, że miałyśmy do nich strasznego pecha. Jesienny bal, konkurs muzyczny, Igrzyska Przyja– A, znaczy, no wiecie, wszystko się dobrze skończyło i w ogóle. śmiech :Twilight Sparkle: Mmm. Jestem trochę zmęczona. Idę do namiotu. :Sunset Shimmer: Przestańmy wreszcie mówić o tych Igrzyskach Przyjaźni. Myślę, że ona to nadal mocno przeżywa. :Pinkie Pie: To buzie na piankę! :Spike: chrapie :Twilight Sparkle: stękania :Midnight Sparkle: Oto jestem. Tutaj! Zawsze jestem! :Twilight Sparkle: Nie! :Sunset Shimmer: Szo? Szo się zieje? :Twilight Sparkle: Nie, nic. Przepraszam, Sunset. :Sunset Shimmer: Aa, Twilight, coś się chyba jednak dzieje. :Twilight Sparkle: krzyczy :gruch :Spike: krzyczy sapie Czy koniecznie musimy już wstawać? :Sunset Shimmer: Twilight, powinnyśmy o tym pogadać. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie, nie trzeba! :Derpy: dmucha :skrzeczy :Sunset Shimmer: Hej, wiem, że nie masz ochoty, ale może zastanówmy się nad tym, co się dzieje z twoją magią? Gdybyś się nauczyła ją kontrolować– :Twilight Sparkle: Właśnie w tym sęk! Nigdy nad nią nie zapanuję! :gruch :Rainbow Dash: Co się stało? :Twilight Sparkle: Naprawdę nie chciałam! :Sunset Shimmer: Nie widziałyśmy tego, więc nie wiemy, co to było. :Sunset Shimmer: Cali jesteście? :Sandalwood: Taa. Ale to było dziwne! Sterczymy na środku jeziora, totalna flauta, aż tu nagle bam! Zrywa się wicher i wrzuca nas prosto na pomost. :Pinkie Pie: wzdycha A jeśli to był ten duch, to co wtedy?! :Twilight Sparkle: siebie Nie, to przeze mnie. :Trixie: Duchu, pokaż nam się! Wielka i potężna Trixie rozkazuje ci! :Rarity: Co to jest?! :Uczniowie: zaniepokojeni :Rainbow Dash: Och, jeny! Cała nasza praca na nic! :Fluttershy: Przynajmniej rybki się najedzą. :Sunset Shimmer: Wyciągnijmy z wody, co się da. Może uda się naprawić pomost? :Rarity: Musimy koniecznie! W Everfree potrzebny jest wybieg! :Applejack: Pomost. :Rarity: Tak, pomost, o tym mówię. :Spike: sen Dawać tu te wiewiórki… :Sunset Shimmer: Spike! :Spike: Aa! Och. O ja cię! Miałem taki fajowy sen. Chwila! Ten sen może stać się jawą! :Sunset Shimmer: Zanim polecisz gonić wiewiórki, powiedz mi, czy wiesz, gdzie jest Twilight? Muszę z nią pilnie pogadać. :Spike: Mm, co się stało? Znowu odstawiła ten numer z lewitacją przedmiotów? :Sunset Shimmer: Właśnie w tym rzecz! Nie wiem, czy to ona, ale jeśli tak, to nie chowajmy głowy w piasek. :Spike: Spróbuję ją wytropić. :Twilight Sparkle: Weź się ogarnij. Oddychaj. Ty nie jesteś potworem. :Twilight Sparkle i Timber Spruce: krzyczą :Twilight Sparkle: O, cześć. chichocze A co ty tutaj robisz? :Timber Spruce: Ee… szukałem ciebie. :Twilight Sparkle: O, no wiesz, wyszłam sobie na spacer i chyba zabłądziłam. :Timber Spruce: Wyprowadzę cię stąd. Znam te lasy jak własną kieszeń. Mieszkam tu od zawsze. :Twilight Sparkle: To musiało być fajne dorastać w tym miejscu. :Timber Spruce: Tak, chociaż są też pewne minusy. Kiedyś marzyłem o tym, żeby sprzedać ośrodek i zamieszkać w mieście jak normalni ludzie. :Twilight Sparkle: Na serio? :Timber Spruce: Mały byłem. Wtedy kręciły mnie centra handlowe. :Twilight Sparkle i Timber Spruce: chichoczą :Timber Spruce: Jeszcze nikomu o tym nie mówiłem. Musisz być wyjątkowa. pauza I nie tylko dlatego, że masz gałęzie we włosach. :Twilight Sparkle: Oo, jak długo już z tym chodzę? :Timber Spruce: Niedługo. Akurat tyle, ile gadamy. :Twilight Sparkle: chichocze Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś wcześniej? :Sunset Shimmer: Spike'a Myślę, że tę rozmowę o magii możemy przełożyć na później. :Dyrektor Celestia: We wspinaczce ważna jest wytrwałość i zaufanie. Rarity, nic się nie bój, Applejack cię asekuruje. :Rainbow Dash: Właśnie, więc spokojnie możesz wspinać się szybciej! :Applejack: Rainbow Dash! :Rainbow Dash: No co? Czekam na tę ściankę, odkąd przyjechałam! :Rarity: Cóż, to poczekasz sobie jeszcze trochę, skarbie. :Rainbow Dash: O, ekstra! Twilight, asekuruj mnie, a ja będę się wspinać! Idę po uprząż! :Twilight Sparkle: Ale nie wiem… :Timber Spruce: Sprawdzę, czy moja siostra nie potrzebuje pomocy. Strzałeczka! :muzyka :Sunset Shimmer: Twilight, tu jesteś! Wszędzie cię szukałam! :rumor :Uczniowie: krzyczą :Spike: Trzęsienie ziemi? :Twilight Sparkle: To nie jest strefa tektoniczna. :Bulk Biceps: Hej! Skąd się wziął ten dziwny, błyszczący proszek?! :Rarity: krzyczy Applejack, lepiej będzie, jak ściągniesz mnie na dół! :Applejack: stęka Zaraz, coś tu się zacięło. :Rarity: krzyczy Applejack! Co ty wyprawiasz?! :Dyrektor Celestia: Wszystko w porządku u was, dziewczyny? :Applejack: Ech, nie wiem, co się stało. Wcale nie pociągnęłam tak mocno! Tak jakby ona zrobiła się nagle lekka jak piórko! :Rarity: ciężko Śmiertelnie się wystraszyłam! :Applejack: To nie moja wina! Daj, pomogę ci zdjąć uprząż! :Rarity: Nie, obejdzie się! :Applejack: wypluwa wodę :Dyrektor Celestia: No nie! Co to było?! :Rarity: O rety! Naprawdę bardzo mi przykro! Chyba. Myślicie, że to coś to ja zrobiłam? :Twilight Sparkle: Ja uważam, że to nie twoja wina. Dobra, idę po ręcznik dla Applejack. :Sunset Shimmer: Ja też. Twilight Nie tylko ty masz te dziwne nowe moce. Ale czad! :Twilight Sparkle: Nie, wcale nie! Rarity i Applejack mogły sobie zrobić krzywdę! Dlaczego coś takiego się dzieje?! Ja nie– :Gloriosa Daisy: Dziewczyny, czy mogę coś dla was zrobić? :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack wpadła do jeziora! :Gloriosa Daisy: O nie! To trzeba jej dać suchy ręcznik, suche rzeczy… O, i gorące kakao! Ja się tym zajmę! :krzyki :Twilight Sparkle i Sunset Shimmer: Fluttershy? :Sunset Shimmer: Stało się coś? :Fluttershy: To dziwne. My tylko dekorowałyśmy ciastka i— :Pinkie Pie: A ja tak: „temu jeszcze posypkę i temu jeszcze posypkę”! :Sunset Shimmer: Standardowe zachowanie Pinkie Pie. :Pinkie Pie: I kiedy tak rzucałam krążkami we Fluttershy, to one nagle zaczęły świecić i eksplodowały! :wybuch :Pinkie Pie: Właśnie tak, tylko nieco wcześniej. :Sunset Shimmer: Oookeej. To może już niczego tu nie dotykaj? :Fluttershy: O rajusiu, wypadałoby posprzątać ten bałagan. stęka Czy ktoś może mi pomóc? :Konstancja: ćwierka :Fluttershy: Dziękuję ci, ptaszyno. :Konstancja: ćwierka :Fluttershy: Oczywiście, dam ci trochę okrusz— wzdycha Czy ty umiesz mówić? :Konstancja: ćwierka :Fluttershy: Ale ja nie znam ptasiego. :Konstancja: ćwierka :Fluttershy: Nie wiem, czy jesteś jedynym ptakiem, którego rozumiem. :Konstancja: ćwierka :Fluttershy: O nie! Proszę, nie ściągaj przyjaciół. :i hukania :Fluttershy: Mnie też miło was poznać. :Sunset Shimmer: Czy ty rozmawiasz z ptakami? :ćwierkania :Fluttershy: Em, tak. :trzaskają :Fluttershy: krzyczy :i hukania :Applejack: Opowiedziałyście im? To było genialne! Podniosłam Rarity na ściance bez żadnego wysiłku! Jakbym miała jeszcze więcej siły niż normalnie! :Rarity: A ja z niczego zrobiłam coś, co wyglądało jak wielki brylant. Prawdziwe cudo, no mówię wam! Ten szlif był po prostu idealny, a ko– :Applejack: Rarity! :Rarity: O, sorki! Ten brylant przewrócił Applejack, a potem zniknął! :Applejack: A skoro o znikaniu mowa, czy któraś z was widziała Rainbow Dash? :szus :Rainbow Dash: krzyczy bach Au! :Applejack: Łoł! Jak to zrobiłaś! :Rainbow Dash: Nie mam pojęcia! Biegłam do obozu po uprząż i nagle patrzę, a ja już jestem prawie w mieście! :Rarity: Skoro już miałaś taki supernapęd, to czemu tak długo cię nie było? :Rainbow Dash: Straciłam szybkość, jak się oddaliłam i w pobliżu obozu ją odzyskałam. :Pinkie Pie: O, w obozie jest coś, co sprawia, że mamy nowe magiczne supermoce! :Sunset Shimmer: Nie wszystkie mamy te nowe supermoce. Ja nie mam, ale Twilight… z nią się nic nie dzieje. :Applejack: Ech, czyli padła moja teoria, że wyjazd z Canterlot pozwoli nam odpocząć od magii. :Sunset Shimmer: Tu musi być jakiś czynnik, który ją wywołuje. :Fluttershy: Em, Gaja Everfree? :się otwierają :Fluttershy: krzyczy :Gloriosa Daisy: Applejack! Właśnie cię szukałam! Proszę, przyniosłam ci ręczniki i ubrania! Yy, co tu się stało? :Sunset Shimmer: Właśnie próbujemy to rozgryźć. :Gloriosa Daisy: Nie ma co się przejmować, ja się tym zajmę! :Sandalwood: Gloriosa, mój materac wpadł do jeziora! :Gloriosa Daisy: okiem Zaraz przyniosę ci nowy! :Derpy: A mnie zabrakło strzał! :Gloriosa Daisy: Nic nie mów! Nowe strzały, zaraz je dostaniesz! :Timber Spruce: Tu jesteś! szeptem Filthy Rich przyjechał. Mam z nim pogadać? :Gloriosa Daisy: szeptem Absolutnie nie! normalnie Ja się tym zajmę! w myślach :Sunset Shimmer: Fluttershy, przestań wreszcie krzyczeć! :Fluttershy: Ja nie krzyczałam. :Rainbow Dash: Tym razem. :Rarity: Nikt nie krzyczał. :Sunset Shimmer: Hę? :Dyrektor Celestia: głośniki Uwaga, obozowicze! Ci, którzy chcą robić latające papierowe lampiony, proszeni są o przyjście nad jezioro. :Applejack: Nie wiem jak wy, dziewczyny, ale ja bardzo czekałam na ten obóz. Może zapomnijmy o tej nowej magii na jakiś czas i po prostu róbmy to, co nam sprawia przyjemność. :Rarity: Ja tak bardzo czekałam na to, żeby zrobić nowe projekty na pokaz mody! :Rainbow Dash: A ja nawet jeszcze nikogo nie ograłam w siatkówkę! :Sunset Shimmer: Moim zdaniem tę sprawę należy zbadać, ale jeśli wy uważacie, że powinnyśmy odpuścić, to– :Wszyscy prócz Sunset i Twilight: przytakują :Rarity: Em, Pinkie Pie, co ty robisz? :Pinkie Pie: Przyklejam pianki do lampionu! Kiedy je zapalimy, mój będzie piękny i smakowity! :Spike: Hej, Twilight, dlaczego nie siedzisz z innymi? :Twilight Sparkle: Sunset powiedziała, że coś na obozie wywołuje magiczne moce. Myślę, że to Midnight Sparkle! Nadal jest częścią mnie! Ja to czuję! Myślę, że jej magia zaraża dziewczyny! :Spike: Co zamierzasz zrobić? :Twilight Sparkle: Nie wiem, czy coś mogę. :Gloriosa Daisy: No dobrze, moi drodzy! Popatrzymy, jak szybują wasze lampiony! :Timber Spruce: Hej, fajny lampion! Mój ma moją twarz! :Twilight Sparkle: śmiech :Timber Spruce: Yy, wszystko gra? :Twilight Sparkle: Mhm. :Timber Spruce: Wydajesz się jakaś nie w sosie. :Gloriosa Daisy: Gotowi? To… w górę! :plask :Pinkie Pie: Oo! No cóż, teraz muszę go zjeść! Tak, był piękny i smakowity! :chrapanie :kroki :Sunset Shimmer: wzdycha Twilight? Twilight! Och, co ona wyprawia? :szelest :Sunset Shimmer: Twilight! Po co przyszłaś do lasu? :Twilight Sparkle: My… idziemy do taksówki, wracamy do domu. :Spike: Myślała, że będziesz ją zatrzymywać. :Sunset Shimmer: Miała rację. Twilight, nie możesz wyjechać! :magii :Pinkie Pie: A jeśli to był ten duch, to co wtedy?! :Twilight Sparkle: siebie Nie, to przeze mnie. :Twilight Sparkle: Myślę, że to Midnight Sparkle. Nadal jest częścią mnie. Ja to czuję i myślę, że jej magia zaraża dziewczyny. :Sunset Shimmer: Twilight, nie ma żadnej Midnight Sparkle. Jesteś tylko ty! :Twilight Sparkle: Skąd wiedziałaś, o czym myślę? :Sunset Shimmer: Gdy cię dotknęłam, miałam wizję. Zrozumiałam, dlaczego chcesz wyjechać. Moja nowa moc! wzdycha Otrzymałam nowy dar! To niesamowite! :Twilight Sparkle: Nie, wcale nie. Ciebie też zaraziłam! :Sunset Shimmer: Przestań ciągle myśleć o tym, jakby to było coś złego. :Twilight Sparkle: Łatwo ci powiedzieć! Pod wpływem magii stałaś się piękna. Kiedy ja ostatnio użyłam magii, zamieniłam się w potwora! Strasznie się boję, że to znów się wydarzy. :Sunset Shimmer: Tak, ostatnio zamieniłam się w piękną istotę, ale ja też przeżyłam transformację w potwora. Dlatego świetnie rozumiem, jak się teraz czujesz, wierz mi. Pomogę ci, Twilight. Reszta naszych przyjaciółek też cię wesprze. Pod warunkiem, że zostaniesz. :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha Dobrze, ale i tak uważam, że to nie jest dobry pomysł, żebym teraz przebywała blisko was. Dopóki nie odkryjemy, co się dzieje. :Sunset Shimmer: Jak chcesz. :patyka :Sunset Shimmer: Co to było? :Twilight Sparkle i Sunset Shimmer: krzyczą :Timber Spruce: krzyczy Zaraz, Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: Timber? Dobrze, że to tylko ty. Chwila, ale co ty tu robisz? :Sunset Shimmer: Z siekierą?! :Timber Spruce: Ja właśnie rąbałem drewno. :Sunset Shimmer: Ale w środku nocy? :Timber Spruce: Potrzeba go dużo na jutrzejsze ognisko, a gdybym nie zrobił tego dziś w nocy, to byłaby kolejna rzecz, którą Gloriosa dodałaby do listy Gloriosa Daisy „Ja się tym zajmę”. :Twilight Sparkle: chichocze :Timber Spruce: Dobra, no a wy? Dlaczego łazicie po ciemnym lesie w środku nocy? :Sunset Shimmer: O, ja lunatykowałam. Twilight mnie znalazła i prowadziła do namiotu. :Twilight Sparkle: Mhm. :Timber Spruce: Chodźcie, wrócimy razem do obozu. Będę was chronił przed strasznie Gają Everfree! Everfree! Everfree! :Sunset Shimmer: Daj spokój. Wiemy, że to tylko historyjka, którą wymyśliłeś do opowiadania przy ognisku. :Timber Spruce: O nie. To prawda. Jak wyjaśnić to, co się stało z pomostem? I to dziwne niby trzęsienie ziemi? Yy, chodźcie. Znam dobry skrót do namiotów. :pyłu :Sunset Shimmer: Prawda, hm? Myślę, że znaleźliśmy naszą Gaję Everfree. :Spike: Ale dlaczego tak mu zależy, żebyśmy w to wierzyli? :Sunset Shimmer: Wspominał o tym, że chciał, żeby siostra sprzedała ten ośrodek. Gdy ludzie przestaną tu przyjeżdżać przez jakiegoś wściekłego ducha natury, to będzie to, o co mu chodzi. :Spike: Trzeba powiedzieć Twilight. :Sunset Shimmer: Mm, myślę, że nie. Ona przeżywa teraz bardzo trudne chwile. Musimy mieć stuprocentową pewność, zanim jej powiemy, że koleś, który jej się podoba, to oszust, który chce wszystkich stąd wykurzyć. :Spike: Ha, dobra! :młotka :desek :Rainbow Dash: Och! A, czy ty nam wreszcie pomożesz, Rarity? :Rarity: Chciałabym, ale muszę skończyć to ponczo, żeby się wyrobić z przygotowaniem ubrań na pokaz mody. Ale wy ruszacie się w takim tempie, że wątpię, czy w ogól skończycie mój wybieg. :Applejack: Ten pomost to nasz dar dla obozu i zostanie dokończony! Pod warunkiem, że Rainbow Dash przyniesie mi więcej desek! :Rainbow Dash: Och, nie mogę tego robić szybciej, bo znów wyląduję nie wiadomo gdzie! :Applejack: Chyba przesadzasz. :Rainbow Dash: Serio? :Applejack: Och, wiem, że miałyśmy nie zwracać uwagi na tę całą dziwną magię, ale się nie da! wzdycha Co będzie, jak rozwalę deski na drzazgi? :Rarity, Fluttershy i Rainbow Dash: przytakują :Applejack: O żeż! Nie mam gwoździ! :Pinkie Pie: O, yy, tutaj są! :Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack i Rainbow Dash: Pinkie, nie! krzyczą :Applejack: Uch! :Pinkie Pie: Co? O, myślałyście, że gwoździe wybuchną jak posypka! Ha, dobrze, że tak się nie stało, hę? :Rarity: wzdycha Przepraszam. Naprawdę nie chciałam. Ja… nie wiem, jak to opanować! :Rainbow Dash: Nie ma sprawy. :Fluttershy: Żadna z nas nie wie. :Sunset Shimmer: Dlatego nie możemy udawać, że nic się nie dzieje. :Rainbow Dash: Ty też masz jakieś moce? :Sunset Shimmer: Tak, od wczoraj. Gdy kogoś dotykam, czuję to, co ta osoba i widzę jej wspomnienia. :Pinkie Pie: Uuu, supcio! Ja chcę, ja chcę! :muzyka :Pinkie Pie: La-la-la-la-la-la. Uu, lizaki! :Sunset Shimmer: Cóż, to wiele wyjaśnia. :Pinkie Pie: Tak. :Sunset Shimmer: Słuchajcie, nie możemy ignorować naszych zdolności tylko dlatego, że nie byłyśmy na coś takiego przygotowane. A gdyby się okazało, że dzięki nim możemy zrobić coś dobrego? :Rainbow Dash: Okej, no to było genialne! :Sunset Shimmer: Widzicie, ile udało nam się zrobić? :Rarity: Błagam, błagam, błagam! Czy możemy zrobić próbę do pokazu mody już teraz od razu? :Applejack: Jak to? Nie skończyłaś szyć swojego ponczo? :Rarity: Właśnie kończę! :Sunset Shimmer: Zostawię was na chwilę. Muszę znaleźć Twilight. Jak zobaczy efekty waszej pracy, to w końcu zaakceptuje swoją moc! Ym, nie to, żeby jakąś miała. :Gloriosa Daisy: Nie powinieneś im opowiadać tej idiotycznej historii! :Timber Spruce: Ach, to wszystko ciebie przerasta! Musisz z tego zrezygnować! :Sunset Shimmer: siebie Wiedziałam! On chce się pozbyć obozu! :buch :Sunset Shimmer i Flash Sentry: Ach! :Flash Sentry: Sunset Shimmer? Co robiłaś tam za drzwiami? :Sunset Shimmer: Co? Em, nie, nic, ja tam, em, zgubiłam kolczyk. Ohoho, tu jest. :Flash Sentry: Ech, słuchaj, fajnie, że cię spotkałem. Chciałem ci podziękować. :Sunset Shimmer: A za co? :Flash Sentry: Mhm, za prawdę. Powiedziałaś, żebym zapomniał o Twilight. Potrzebowałem to usłyszeć. :Sunset Shimmer: Spoko, nie ma sprawy. :Flash Sentry: Czy coś się stało? :Sunset Shimmer: Co? Nie. Dlaczego? :Flash Sentry: Daj spokój, Sunset! Byliśmy parą. Ja wiem, kiedy coś cię gryzie. :Sunset Shimmer: wzdycha Dobra, jest taka sprawa. Przyjaciółce podoba się chłopak, ale myślę, że on jest inny niż jej się wydaje. Nie chcę jej denerwować, mówiąc to, co myślę, ale też chcę ją chronić, bo jeśli to, co mi się wydaje, jest prawdą, to ona ma prawo wiedzieć. Rozumiesz? :Flash Sentry: Nnn-nie. Ale uważam, że twoja kumpela to szczęściara, że ma taką przyjaciółkę. :Sunset Shimmer: Serio? :Flash Sentry: Tak. No wiesz, ostatnio bardzo się zmieniłaś. Jesteś o wiele… milsza. :Sunset Shimmer: Dzięki. Fajnie, że zauważyłeś. :Flash Sentry: Ee, słuchaj, może ty i ja zaczniemy od nowa jako… przyjaciele? :Sunset Shimmer: A, świetny pomysł. Muszę lecieć. :Flash Sentry: Super! Tak, ja też myślę, że to może poczekać! Och. :rumor :magii :Sunset Shimmer: Oż ty! wzdycha Wiedziałam, że on coś kombinuje! :dzwoni (fragment Toccaty i fugi d-moll Jana Sebastiana Bacha} :Twilight Sparkle: To Sunset. Czeka na mnie przy kamieniołomie. :Spike: Myślałem, że nie wolno nam chodzić tak daleko. :Twilight Sparkle: Pisze, że to ważne. :magii :Twilight Sparkle: Co to jest? krzyczy :Sunset Shimmer: Cicho! :Twilight Sparkle: Co to za dziwny blask? :Sunset Shimmer: Tam może być Gaja Everfree… albo ktoś, kto chce, żebyśmy myśleli, że to ona. Chodźcie. Łoł! :Twilight Sparkle: Ależ tu jest pięknie! :Sunset Shimmer: Czuć tu equestriańską magię. Ja to… wyraźnie odbieram. :Spike: Zaraz, myślałem, że Timber wymyślił tego magicznego ducha natury. Czyli że on istnieje? :Twilight Sparkle: Timber? Co on ma wspólnego z tym wszystkim? :Gloriosa Daisy: On nic. Ale ja tak. :Sunset Shimmer: Gloriosa? Ale… Timber… Byłam pewna, że to on próbuje wkręcić wszystkich, że Gaja Everfree wróciła. Mam rozumieć, że to ty chcesz nas stąd wystraszyć? :Gloriosa Daisy: Za nic bym nie chciała, żeby uczestnicy obozu bali się tego miejsca. :magii :Filthy Rich: Ładnie, ładnie. Zalegasz mi ze spłacaniem rat, Glorioso. Ta ziemie jest teraz moja. :Gloriosa Daisy: Proszę, to była posiadłość moich pradziadków! Ten dom od zawsze należy do naszej rodziny! Niech pan nie odbiera nam obozu! :Filthy Rich: Mam zrezygnować z założenia tu super hotelu, który napełni moje kieszenie forsą, jakiej ten obóz nigdy nie przyniesie? Heh, chyba raczej nie. :Gloriosa Daisy: Proszę! Ja-ja-ja potrzebuję trochę więcej czasu! :Filthy Rich: Dobra. Daję ci czas do końca miesiąca. Hah. :Gloriosa Daisy: płacze :Gloriosa Daisy: I co teraz będzie? płacze :magii :Gloriosa Daisy: Hę? :magii :rumor :Gloriosa Daisy: Uch. kaszle Wow! :magii :Gloriosa Daisy: wzdycha :podmuch :Gloriosa Daisy: Ło! :Timber Spruce: Nie wiesz, co to za kamienie! :Gloriosa Daisy: Ale znam ich właściwości! Sprawdziłam je! Potrafię kontrolować ich moc! :Timber Spruce: Tego nie wiesz na pewno! :Gloriosa Daisy: To jest nasz obóz i ktoś nam go zabiera! Jeśli to ma być nasz ostatni tydzień tutaj, to zrobię wszystko, co się da, żeby był niezwykły! :Derpy: dmucha :magii :plusk :gruch :magii :rumor :plusk :Timber Spruce: Wariujesz z tą magią, gdzie tylko się da! Musiałem im coś opowiedzieć, żeby cię kryć! Co niby miałem zrobić? :Gloriosa Daisy: Nie powinieneś im opowiadać tej idiotycznej historii! :Timber Spruce: Taa, to wszystko ciebie przerasta! Musisz z tego zrezygnować! :Sunset Shimmer: Timber wcale nie mówił o rezygnacji z obozu. Miał na myśli to, żebyś przestała używać magicznych kryształów. Robiłaś różne rzeczy, żeby to był dla nas niezapomniany tydzień, lecz gdy używałaś do tego magii, za każdym razem tworzyłaś jakiś problem, a Timber… po prostu ciebie krył. :Gloriosa Daisy: Skąd wiesz, co robiłam z kryształami? A tak w ogóle to znasz się na magii? :Sunset Shimmer: Widzę różne rzeczy i czuję je. Ja też mam magiczną moc. Tak samo jak ona i nasze przyjaciółki. :Twilight Sparkle: Glorioso, Timber miał rację. Może powinnaś przestać używać magii? Ona może być niebezpieczna, gdy się nad nią nie panuje. :Gloriosa Daisy: Och, dam sobie radę. Będą używać magii, żeby ratować mój obóz. Tylko potrzebuję więcej mocy! :Twilight Sparkle i Sunset Shimmer: Nie! :magii :Gloriosa Daisy: Przepraszam, ale wiem, co mam do zrobienia. Jednak nasze poglądy nie są zbieżne. Zatem… :Twilight Sparkle i Sunset Shimmer: stękają Gloriosa! :magii :Twilight Sparkle i Sunset Shimmer: Nie :rozmowy :Rarity: Gdzie są Twilight i Sunset? wzdycha Zapomniały o próbie pokazu mody? :Pinkie Pie: Hah. :Rarity: No trudno, w takim razie zaczniemy bez nich. Proszę podkład muzyczny! :techno pop :Rarity: Hmm, jednak ci się podoba? :Applejack: Jest nieźle. Chyba. Czy mogę zatrzymać sobie te ciuchy? :rosną :skrzypi :Snails: Jakoś… inaczej wygląda. :Snips: Taa. Coś jakby… urosła. :Rarity: To jest zaledwie przedsmak. Hm. Mam jeszcze całą nową linię, którą pokażę na prawdziwym pokazie. :skrzypi, muzyka cichnie :Rarity: Dlaczego wyłączyłaś? wzdycha O, trzymajcie mnie! :Gloriosa Daisy: Uwaga, obozowicze! :Trixie: To Gaja Everfree! :Flash Sentry: Ona istnieje! :Bulk Biceps: Aaa! Już po nas! :Timber Spruce: Gloriosa?! Kompletnie ci odbiło?! :Applejack: To jest Gloriosa? Mam jakieś zwidy, czy jej stopy nie dotykają ziemi? :Pinkie Pie: Ale się porobiło! :Gloriosa Daisy: Chciałabym coś zakomunikować! Filthy Rich chce, żeby to była ostatnia edycja Obozu Everfree, ale spokojnie, ja się tym zajmę! :magii i nagłego rozrostu cierni :krzyki :Rainbow Dash: Och, no chyba żartujesz! Dosłownie przed chwilą skończyliśmy to budować! :Fluttershy: Hm. Dlaczego nas zawsze muszą spotykać takie rzeczy? :Rarity: I co teraz zrobimy? :Rainbow Dash: To, co zwykle! Uratujemy sytuację! :Dziewczyny: przytakują :Pinkie Pie: O ja cię, o ja cię, o ja cię! Ale będzie super czad! wzdycha Mogłybyśmy sobie uszyć peleryny superherosów! :Rarity: wzdycha To jest myśl! :Rainbow Dash: Och, przestańcie gadać od ciuchach! Nie dopuśćmy do tego, żeby Gloriosa tu wszystkich uwięziła! :krzyki :magii i szybkiego rozrostu :Lyra Heartstrings i Sweetie Drops: krzyczą :magii :Rarity: stęka :w ziemię :piszczą :Fluttershy: Em, cześć. Czy podacie nam pomocną dłoń? Ee, łapkę? Chciałybyśmy się stąd wydostać. :piszczą :szusy :Applejack: stęka Hmm. :piszczą :różne odgłosy towarzyszące próbie pokonania Gai Everfree :Applejack: Ech, to wszystko na nic! Jej magia jest zbyt potężna! :Spike: warczy :Sunset Shimmer: Dobra robota, Spike! stęka Twilight, musisz użyć swojej mocy! :Twilight Sparkle: Nie uniosę czegoś tak wielkiego! :Sunset Shimmer: To jedyna szansa, żeby się stąd wydostać i pomóc reszcie! :magii :Twilight Sparkle: stęka wzdycha :Gloriosa Daisy: Dlaczego ze mną walczycie?! Ja tylko próbuję uratować ośrodek! Robię to dla was! :Rarity: Ech, Glorioso, zastanówmy się nad tym przez chwilę, dobrze? No wiesz, uważam, że Obóz Everfree jest absolutnie cudowny, ale nie jestem pewna, czy chcę zrezygnować z moich cotygodniowych wizyt w spa. :Gloriosa Daisy: Wizyt w spa? rozzłoszczona Wizyt w spa?! :Rainbow Dash: krzyczy :zbijanych kręgli :Timber Spruce: Gloriosa, tak nic nie wskórasz. :Gloriosa Daisy: Doceniam twoją troskę, Timber, ale zajmę się tym! :Timber Spruce: Ach! Nie, nie waż się! :Sunset Shimmer: stęka Twilight, zrób coś! Użyj magii! :Twilight Sparkle: Nie wiem, czy to bezpieczne. Midnight Sparkle może powrócić. :Sunset Shimmer: Twilight, tam są nasi przyjaciele! :Twilight Sparkle: Dobrze. :Timber Spruce: Proszę, Glorioso! To, co robisz, to szaleństwo! Zaklinam, posłuchaj mnie! :Sunset Shimmer: To nie jest Gloriosa. :Rarity: Twilight! :Applejack: Sunset! :Rainbow Dash: Jesteście całe! :Sunset Shimmer: To nie jest twoja siostra, tylko ktoś opętany equestriańską magią. :Timber Spruce: Kimkolwiek jesteś, masz uwolnić moją siostrę. Proszę, Gloriosa, wracaj! Potrzebuję cię! Gloriosa! :elektryczne :Twilight Sparkle: krzyczy :Applejack: Rarity! :Rarity: stęka Nie uda mi się tego utrzymać! :Sunset Shimmer: Twilight Teraz twoja kolej! Użyj swojej magii, żeby rozedrzeć te zarośla! :Twilight Sparkle: Nie, za dużo ich tam jest! To wymaga zbyt wiele mocy! Nie dam rady! :Sunset Shimmer: Nie ma innego wyjścia! Dopuść do głosu tę magię, która jest w tobie! :Twilight Sparkle: A jeśli ona mną zawładnie i zamiast uratować moich przyjaciół, zamienię się w Midnight Sparkle i będzie jeszcze gorzej? :Sunset Shimmer: Nie bój się! Nie pozwolimy na to! :pęka :magii :Rarity: Och! :Sunset Shimmer: Dawaj, Twilight! Musisz być silniejsza niż ona! :Midnight Sparkle: się Ty nigdy nie będziesz mną rządzić, bo ja zawsze będę częścią ciebie! :Twilight Sparkle: stęka Niee! :Sunset Shimmer: Twilight, posłuchaj mnie! To ty dowodzisz! :Rarity: Ty jesteś światłem, skarbie! Siłą dobra! :Rainbow Dash: Tak! Załatw tę ciemną stronę na cacy! :Pinkie Pie: Jesteśmy z tobą, Twilight! :Applejack: I będziemy, choćby nie wiem co! :Fluttershy: My wierzymy w ciebie! :Sunset Shimmer: Ty… nie jesteś… Midnight Sparkle! :Twilight Sparkle: Nie! Ja… jestem… Twilight Sparkle! A magia, którą noszę w sobie to… magia przyjaźni! :trzask :Gloriosa Daisy: Nie! Przestań! :eksplozja :się cieszą :Timber Spruce: Gloriosa? :magii :Gloriosa Daisy: Uu, co… co się stało? :Timber Spruce: Nie bój się. Wszystko będzie dobrze. :wiwaty :Spike: Zuch dziewczyna! Ło, fajne cacko! :Applejack: Co… to za wisiorki? :Sunset Shimmer: Nie wiadomo. Ale najwyraźniej mamy z nimi jakieś połączenie. :Rarity: Jak dla mnie to nieistotne, czym one są. Grunt, że są przepiękne. wzdycha I wspaniale pasują do tej drugiej kolekcji, którą uszyłam na pokaz mody! chichocze …Który pewnie się nie odbędzie, nieprawdaż? :Gloriosa Daisy: Jest mi bardzo przykro. Ja tylko chciałam, żeby to był najlepszy obóz, jaki odbył się w Everfree, a zamiast tego stał się najgorszym. wzdycha Może to i lepiej, że Filthy Rich przejmuje ośrodek. :Dyrektor Celestia: Nie, mylisz się. Ten obóz tak wiele znaczy dla bardzo wielu ludzi, włącznie ze mną i moją siostrą. :Wicedyrektor Luna: Dlatego postanowiłyśmy przywieźć tu naszych uczniów. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie gódźmy się na to, żeby bogacz zagarnął to miejsce! Skoro ten obóz tyle znaczy dla was, to może dla innych osób, które tu przyjeżdżały, też jest ważny? :Sunset Shimmer: I być może te osoby pomogą go ocalić! :Applejack: stęka Czyli zbiórka funduszy? :Rarity: To może bal?! :Rainbow Dash: Zagramy na nim! :Fluttershy: Mogę napisać piosenkę specjalnie na tę okazję! :przytakiwania :Gloriosa Daisy: To wszystko są dobre pomysły, ale gdzie to urządzimy? :Sunset Shimmer: Może na przykład w kryształowej jaskini? :Rarity: wzdycha Kryształowy bal! Cudownie! :Gloriosa Daisy: Naprawdę doceniam wasz entuzjazm. Bardzo wam dziękuję, a-a-ale-ale nie wiem, jak przygotować bal w jeden dzień i wszystkich zaprosić! :Główne bohaterki: Zajmiemy się tym! :wiwaty :Gloriosa Daisy: Bardzo wam dziękuję za przybycie i za pomoc w zebraniu pieniędzy, aby… ocalić Obóz Everfree! :wiwaty :Gloriosa Daisy: Rainbooms Dziękuję… za to wszystko. Ach, gdybym od razu poprosiła was o pomoc… :Rainbow Dash: Hej, luzik. To nasza specjalność. :rozmowy :Timber Spruce: Nie to, żebym się chwalił czy coś, ale to było niezłe, jak ocaliłem obozowiczów przed rubus fruticosus. :pauza :Timber Spruce: Krzewami jeżyn. :Twilight Sparkle: Znam ten gatunek, tylko dziwne, że mówisz, że to ty ich ocaliłeś. Myślałam, że to ja. :Timber Spruce: Tak, ale ja uratowałem cię, gdyby spadałaś na pomost, a ty uratowałaś ich, więc wychodzi na to, że jednak ja. :Twilight Sparkle: chichocze Cieszę cię, że cię poznałam. :Timber Spruce: O-o. :Twilight Sparkle: Co? :Timber Spruce: To zabrzmiało jak „żegnaj”, a ja miałem nadzieję, że się jeszcze spotkamy, że pójdziemy na kolację i do kina. :Twilight Sparkle: Tak. Ja… bardzo chętnie. :Timber Spruce: To świetnie! Miałem nadzieję, że to powiesz! :muzyka :Gloriosa Daisy: Och, ee, chichocze wybacz. Muszę porwać Timbera. Chcę, żeby poznał paru naszych darczyńców. Przyjaźnili się z naszymi rodzicami. :Timber Spruce: Obiecaj mi taniec, zgoda? :Twilight Sparkle: A-ha. :Rarity: Ładna z was para. :Sunset Shimmer: Myślę, że ten facet jest wporzo. :Rainbow Dash: Wiecie, co jest jeszcze wporzo? Nasze nowe supermoce! :szus :Rainbow Dash: Rozdałam ze czterysta ulotek, ustawiłam sprzęt i zdążyłam zamówić pizzę! Kocham ten supernapęd! :Sunset Shimmer: À propos! Myślę, że to kryształy są źródłem supermocy. :Fluttershy: Chyba nie chcesz, żebyśmy z nich zrezygnowały? :Sunset Shimmer: Nie. W sumie to myślę, że one właśnie miały trafić w nasze ręce. :Twilight Sparkle: Ja też! :śmiechy :siorbanie :Sunset Shimmer: Jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, która mnie zastanawia. :Twilight Sparkle: To znaczy? :Sunset Shimmer: Skąd pochodzi ta magia, która znalazła się w tej jaskini? :magii :Rainbow Dash: Do trzech razy sztuka! Czy do pięciu? Zgubiłam się. :Rarity: Najważniejsze, że wybieg jest skończony. :Applejack: Chyba masz na myśli pomost. :Rarity: Oj tam, wybieg czy pomost… :Pinkie Pie: To robimy imprezkę! :eksplozja :Rarity: Eeeaa… mdleje Kategoria:Transkrypty